Conventionally, to enhance shaving performance and the like, there is known an electric shaver in which a blade head which comes into contact with skin is movably supported by a grip portion to enhance skin-following capability (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-93765).
In the electric shaver disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-93765, a head block as a blade head including an outer blade and an inner blade that reciprocates and slides inside of the outer blade is rockably connected to one end of a main body block including a grip portion. Accordingly, the outer blade of the head block comes into contact with skin in an appropriate attitude, thereby enhancing skin-following capability and shaving performance.
The head block is biased by a spring in an abutting direction against the skin, thereby enhancing impact-absorption against ruggedness of bones.
According to the electric shaver disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-93765, however, rod-like head support members which respectively support both ends of the head block in its longitudinal direction are respectively accommodated in cylinders provided in the main body block, and a state in which the head block is inclined, i.e., a rocking state is obtained by a difference in positions in the cylinders of the head support members at the both ends.
According to the electric shaver, a rockable range of the head block is secured by a gap between a portion that supports the head support member and an end of the head block in the main body block. Thus, in order to increase the rockable range of the head block, the width of the main body block needs to increase, and there is a problem in that it is difficult to increase the rockable range in the reality.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric shaver capable of increasing a movable range of the blade head while preventing a main body from increasing in size.